


Bots are Family Too

by TheMadThing



Series: Pepperony ficlets [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pepper is mum, Tony is dad, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's bots are his children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bots are Family Too

The media was often seen to speculate on exactly why Tony and Pepper never had children. What only the other occupants of Avenger's Tower knew was that they did, just not in a conventional manner. Tony's bots were his children, and since all of them were sentient on some level it hadn't taken long for them to adopt Pepper as Mum. Tony soon found that they were functioning better than ever as they seemed less embarrassed to go to Pepper about problems or mistakes and, occasionally, their social lives with the other bots. When Tony figured out what was happening he was quick to give Pepper some advice on helping and handling them so it was no surprise to Pepper when Tony burst into her office one morning exclaiming,  
"Where's the laundry bot?" Interrupting her video call with a member of the Board of Directors of S.I.  
"One moment please," she said to the screen, and turned to Tony. "They went off with the vacuum bot about half an hour ago. Why?"  
"Bi-monthly check-up," Tony explained, not really concentrating, "Hang on, the vacuum bot? Are you sure? I didn't notice that."  
"I'm very sure. They've been agonising for ages about whether to ask or not."  
"Oh." Tony was taken aback. "Ok then. I'll find them later. Bye." Pepper smiled fondly at hi, then turned back to her conversation, putting her 'business face' back on.


End file.
